


Smurfing Possum (COMPLETED)

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Jokey actually pays a lot more attention than others give him credit for. So when Brainy tricks him, Jokey knows just what to do to get him back- but he goes a little too far and scares the wrong Smurf. Now Scaredy is lost and afraid- will he ever be found?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used Version M.

“Jokey Smurf, you get back here right now!!”

A furious Brainy, soaking wet, chased a madly giggling Jokey through the village. Jokey had been leaving buckets of water everywhere, balanced precariously on the tops of doorways. Most Smurfs only found this the tiniest bit annoying, as it had been very hot out lately, but Brainy had never taken many jokes well. Maybe this was why Jokey loved pranking him so much.

“Hehehehehe!” Jokey turned around and ran backwards, blowing a smurfberry at Brainy. “You gotta catch me first- _whoa!_”

Not being able to see where he was going, he had tripped over something- no, somesmurf. “Lazy!!” Jokey complained, getting up. Unfortunately, by this time Brainy was in scolding range.

”Jokey Smurf,” the bespectacled Smurf began, “you have pranked everysmurf in the village-“

”I haven’t pranked Scaredy,” Jokey interrupted.

”-which is only because you’d likely scare him to smurf with your foolish pranks,” Brainy snapped. “This kind of behavior is irresponsible, immature, and completely unsmurfy! Now you’ve gotten nearly everysmurf wet, including Papa Smurf, and as Papa Smurf always says-“

”Oh, don’t scold him, my little Smurf,” Papa said, walking up and placing a hand on Brainy’s shoulder. “It _is _very hot out, you know.” Jokey decided that that was his cue to leave, and scurried away, sniggering as he heard from behind him, “but Papa Smurf...!!”

* * *

Later on, Brainy was in Papa’s lab. Papa was supervising him as he mixed a potion. “You’re sure that this will teach Jokey a lesson?” Brainy asked.

Papa just chuckled. “Brainy, this isn’t about getting back at Jokey. This is an opportunity for me to teach you more about-“

Suddenly, through the window, the two Smurfs heard a cry of distress. “Papa Smurf! Papa, help!!”

Papa straightened up, his expression serious. “Wait here, Brainy. I’ll be right back.” He exited the lab, and Brainy heard muffled voices- Papa, and Hefty, and Clumsy. Brainy sighed. “Oh, Clumsy... he probably knocked over the dam supports again.”

He turned back to the potion, thinking hard. It was watery- the plan had been for Papa to teach him how to make a potion that would simply turn Jokey green for a few minutes- but that wouldn’t do. Hurriedly, the bespectacled Smurf grabbed some ingredients and mixed them in.

However, while stirring it, he suddenly found that he couldn’t move the stirring-stick- it was too sticky. He grinned. “This is simply perfect! When I drop this on Jokey, he’ll soon see that it’s not a smart idea to prank me!”

He placed the entire thing under his hat, then grabbed a similar vial, tossing it onto the ground, where it broke. When Papa Smurf reentered, it was to find a seemingly sheepish Brainy picking up the glass.

”Oh dear, Brainy-“

”I’m sorry, Papa, I must have knocked it off of the table,” apologized Brainy. “As you can see, I’ve begun to clean up, just like you always tell me to-“

”No, don’t worry about that now,” Papa said. “You run along and get cleaned up for dinner, and I'll finish here. Thank you for cleaning up this much, Brainy.”

”You’re welcome, Papa,” Brainy said, then he hurried out the door. He couldn’t wait to prank Jokey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Brainy stood outside of Jokey’s mushroom house, waiting for the prankster to exit. The bucket containing the sticky solution was perched precariously on the door frame.

Brainy heard footsteps, and quickly ran around the side so he wouldn’t be seen, just as Jokey came out of the house. The bucket wobbled, tilted, then fell... toppling down and drenching Jokey in the slimy, sticky substance.

At the sound of Jokey’s cry of alarm, Smurfs came running, only to find Brainy laughing his tail off at a dripping Jokey. Jokey took a step forward. “That wasn’t funny! Stop laughing- hey-“ he stopped, slowing down.

His expression turned from an angry one to a confused one, then a shocked one, then a scared one. “What’s happening?!” He mumbled, struggling to move. He was having trouble speaking, or doing much of anything at all. “Hey- Brainy-!!”

Brainy finally stopped laughing, and paused. “Jokey, I know you aren’t really stuck. You’re just going to stick to the ground, any smurf now.”

There was silence. Brainy frowned. “Come on and stop this foolishness, Jokey!”

Jokey didn’t move, except for his eyes, which looked at Brainy accusingly. If he had been able to move, he probably would have slapped him.

Brainy began to get worried. “It seems it worked a little too well,” he muttered, swallowing. Behind him, Hefty approached. “_What _worked a little too well, Brainy?”

”I, well, uh-“ stammered the Smurf. “It was just a prank! I was trying to get back at him for all the smurfs he’s pulled on me!”

”Well, Papa’ll know what to do,” sighed Hefty, and he picked up the still-immobilized Jokey and walked off.

Grouchy glared at Brainy. “I hate this prank.” He was joined by Vanity and Gutsy. Needless to say, Brainy ended up outside the village again.

* * *

”What a rotten smurf!!” Jokey growled, pacing around Papa’s lab. He had just been cured of his immobility, and was furious. Papa and Hefty were trying to calm him down.

”Jokey, it’s not worth getting all smurfed up over.”

”Listen, Jokey, I should have kept a closer eye on him, so he wouldn’t tamper with the potion. It was only supposed to smurf you green for a few minutes.”

The angry Smurf wasn’t listening. “When I get my smurfs on him...” Jokey stormed out, still muttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Jokey gathered the things he’d need. This prank wouldn’t just be for fun, like his others- then, he’d been looking for a laugh, but being immobilized like that had been terrifying- so the prankster was out for a little bit of _relatively_ harmless revenge.

First, he stopped by Tailor’s house, “borrowing” a dressing dummy, a hat, a pair of pants, and a needle and thread. The next place he went was Painter’s, for some paints and a brush. Then it was off to Farmer’s field, for cotton. Finally, he entered Handy’s house, taking a few pieces of wood, string, some nails, and a hammer.

Out in the woods, the Smurf began to stitch, hammer, and paint. The dummy began to resemble Jokey himself, but it wasn’t perfect, as Jokey possessed neither Painter’s nor Tailor’s skills- but it didn’t have to be. It just had to scare the living smurf out of Brainy.

Once it was done, Jokey stepped back, grinning. It was a life-sized puppet of himself, made to appear as though it- or he, actually- had just come off worse in a battle against Azrael- complete with a few orange “cat hairs.” Snickering to himself, he propped up the dummy by a tree, climbing up into the branches to hide.

* * *

At dinner that night, Brainy was worried. Jokey was nowhere to be seen, and it had been hours. He wondered guiltily if he’d scared Jokey too much- he wasn’t that experienced in the pranking business, after all. It was entirely too possible that he’d accidentally gone too far.

_“Help!! Somesmurf, help me!! It’s Azrael!!!”_

At Jokey’s faint cry of distress, every Smurf shot to their feet. Brainy’s guilt intensified. “Oh no, this is all my fault,” he moaned as he and the others raced towards the forest.

“Wait, my little Smurfs,” Papa called. “We’ll cover more ground if we split up!”

“Good idea,” Hefty exclaimed, and began organizing search teams. Brainy ended up with Clumsy and Scaredy, and they all headed out to search.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Jokey sniggered from his position up in the tree. It was getting dark, and hopefully his poor paint-and-sewing job would fool Brainy in the fading light. This would be his most daring prank ever!

As he had hoped, his overdramatic yell for help had drawn search parties. Sure, it would be fun scaring the others, but his real target was...

Ah, speak of the Smurf!

”Yes, Clumsy, I’m sure he went this way.” That was definitely Brainy.

”Brainy! Look- oof!!”

From his vantage point in the branches, Jokey could see Clumsy, who had just tripped over his feet. Brainy, carrying a firefly light, sighed in exasperation. Handing the light to the Smurf behind him- who was slightly hidden from view by a clump of leaves- he helped Clumsy to his feet. “What is it this time- oh my smurf.”

Jokey stifled a laugh. It seemed Brainy had found the dummy.

”Scaredy, bring the light over here!!”

Jokey’s smile fell. Oh smurf, that wasn’t good. There was a reason he never pranked Scaredy- the timid Smurf was simply too afraid, and Jokey always felt horrible about the tricks afterward. As Scaredy slowly moved forward, trembling, five things happened at once:

The light fell on the dummy, illuminating the face and the fake cat fur,

Jokey began to crawl backwards to descend and apologize, and the sudden movement jerked the dummy upright by the puppet strings,

Scaredy let out a squeak of fright and dropped the bottle, causing the light to go out,

not being able to see, Clumsy accidentally yanked on the string, pulling Jokey down with a crash, and finally,

Scaredy, pushed past his limit, wailed in terror and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Scaredy sobbed with hysterical fear, hurtling blindly through the forest. It was dark and there were shadows that wanted to grab him and Jokey had vanished and it had gotten darker and he had to carry the only light and then he’d broken it and Jokey had been hurt or something and then he’d jumped out at him and something scary had fallen from the sky and so he’d ran away and-

“Whooaaaah-!!”

Suddenly, Scaredy’s feet slipped out from under him as he hit a slope, and he tumbled down, head over tail through the dark, until finally he hit something hard. Whatever it was knocked the breath out of him, so he just lay there, stunned.

When he had gotten enough air, the terrified Smurf rolled over and got to his feet. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around. He seemed to be in the bottom of a steep ravine. The moon was covered by clouds- storm clouds. Scaredy swallowed, and began to look for a way out.

* * *

Jokey sat miserably on a mossy rock, being simultaneously scolded by Hefty, Brainy, _and_ Papa Smurf. He hung his head until they had finished, and then said quietly, “I’m sorry I got angry at you, Brainy. I shouldn’t have smurfed a prank that unsmurfy. It’s my fault Scaredy’s missing now, and I wanna help find him.”

Papa was the first to speak, eyebrows low with anger and worry. “Very well, Jokey, but you will be accompanied by Hefty, Gutsy and Tracker. I refuse to lose another Smurf tonight.”

Jokey nodded, standing. Hefty wordlessly gave him a firefly bottle, and led him to where Gutsy and Tracker were waiting. Neither were very happy.

* * *

As the party walked along, following Tracker’s excellent sense of smell, Jokey tried not to think of what might have happened to Scaredy. Owls, badgers, traps, cats, Gargamel- _no_. He was _not_ going to think about that.

On either side of him, Gutsy and Hefty were stony-faced; Jokey supposed they, too, were trying not to think about it. Jokey bit back a nervous comment, instead glancing up at the sky. What he saw made his stomach twist.

”A storm’s gonna start,” he said, then shrank back as Hefty shot a glance his way.

”Then we’d better hurry,” the strong Smurf answered shortly, and sped up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Scaredy’s fear was getting worse. It was getting darker, he couldn’t find a way out of the ravine, he didn’t know where he was-

and oh, look- it was raining. Yelping from the sudden wetness, Scaredy pulled his hat down over his ears and ran. A rock, a root, a mushroom- something, anything would do to give him shelter from the rain- which was quickly turning into a downpour.

He finally scrambled under a low shelf of rock, hugging his knees to his chest. He was wet, and muddy, and lost, and afraid. “Papa Smurf,” he called out, barely audible even to himself. “Hefty, Brainy... Gutsy, Tuffy, Handy... someone help...”

* * *

Jokey felt terrible. Sure, it was the rain, which had soaked everyone and slowed them down, but it was also that he missed his friend. He felt horribly guilty, and was worried. As he opened his mouth to call out for Scaredy, Gutsy grabbed his arm. “Shh, listen!!”

Jokey twitched an ear, listening. Rain on leaves, rain on dirt, rain on water, a low roaring, rain on Smurfs- wait. “I hear it!” Jokey looked up at Gutsy. “What is it?”

In response, the Scotsman Smurf’s face turned pale, and he broke into a sprint in the direction they’d been going. ”The dam’s broken,” he yelled urgently, pointing ahead. “Hurry!!” Jokey needed no encouragement.

* * *

Scaredy was soon driven out of his poor shelter by the rising water. He scrambled along the floor of the ravine, the water getting deeper all the time, until he was struggling through knee-deep floodwater. 

He waded towards the steep slope and clambered upwards- or tried to. About a quarter of the way up, his foot slipped on the slick surface, and he tumbled back down into water that was now up to his waist.

Scaredy cried out, trying again. This time, he moved a bit so that his foot found a small rock for a foothold, and this way he made it almost halfway. Unfortunately, his weight caused the rock to come loose, and he fell again, going under the water’s surface.

When he resurfaced, he found that the water had risen even more, and couldn’t get his footing. He was being swept away. “Help me!!” He yelled, flailing around. “Aaaaaaah-“ and he went under. His head broke the surface again, and he gasped, before yelling again. “Help- somesmurf, help!!!”

* * *

Gutsy’s feet pounded along the forest floor, and out beside the River Smurf. No, wait- that wasn’t the river, it was a common ditch- or it had been. The dam breaking had evidently created a new stream, and the rain hadn’t helped any.

As Jokey, Tracker, and Hefty skidded to a stop beside him, Gutsy cupped his hands around his mouth and roared, “SCAREDY!! ANSWER ME, LAD, WHERE ARE YE?!!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

“...lp!”

Jokey turned. Had he heard something?

”...elp me!”

His heart raced. It was definitely a voice! Without a second thought, the prankster raced away in the direction the voice had come from. “Scaredy,” he called back. “Scaredy, is that you?!”

“Help me!!”

Jokey suddenly stopped, gasping. Almost directly below him, wet, bedraggled, and clearly terrified, was Scaredy, clinging to a protruding root. “Scaredy!!” He knelt, then realized he couldn’t reach him and straightened up. “Hey! Over here, I found him!!”

Not a minute later, Gutsy and the rest ran to his side. Gutsy let out a relieved, nervous laugh, and knelt. “Scaredy, lad, are you okay??”

Scaredy shook his head, eyes shut tight.

”Alright, hold on and we’ll have ye out of there in half a smurf,” Gutsy answered. “Hefty, Tracker, link hands!” He grabbed Hefty’s hand, and began sliding down the muddy slope.

”What about me?” Jokey asked.

Hefty shot him a glare. “Go get Papa, now. You can’t help here.”

That just made Jokey feel worse, but he started back the way they’d come. However, he hadn’t gone far when he heard Gutsy’s yell and Scaredy’s scream. As he turned around, starting back, he then heard the very sound he’d hoped _not_ to hear- a splash.

He broke into a run, passing Hefty and Tracker, then Gutsy, who was back on solid ground and staring horrified at the raging water. Gutsy looked up as Jokey sprinted by, then grabbed his arm. “He got pulled under and I don’ know where he is- hey!!”

Jokey had pulled away. He didn’t think about what he was about to do- he just knew that he’d never forgive himself if Scaredy was lost- so he jumped in, ignoring Gutsy’s cry of protest.

* * *

The water was icy and bitterly cold, and utterly dark. Jokey was completely disoriented, but managed to claw his way to the surface. “Scaredy!!” He yelled, looking around wildly. “Scaredy!!!”

On the bank above him, Gutsy and Hefty ran along. “Hang in there, Jokey,” Hefty called. “Tracker’s gone for help!” Jokey couldn't hear him over the rushing water. He continued looking for Scaredy, then finally spotted the Smurf- a small bit of blue and white, barely visible. Jokey instantly turned and started swimming towards him.

* * *

Scaredy was half-unconscious from the constant pounding, as well as swallowing a lot of water, but tried his best not to drown. 

He’d heard Gutsy- and Jokey, too- he’d seen Jokey, hurt from a fight with Azrael, so he didn’t know how his friend could be here. At this point, though, he almost wouldn’t care if Gargamel fished him out- at least he’d be out of the water, right?

”-Jokey-“ he gasped, then coughed as he was slammed against the side of the ravine. He reached out blindly for his friend, and could have sobbed when he felt a hand close around his own.

”I’ve got him, Gutsy,” Jokey called. “I’ve got his hand!”

Scaredy then heard another Smurf- Hefty, it sounded like- say something to Jokey, but whatever was said was inaudible, but he didn’t have much time to think about it, for it was then that he felt something that sent a spike of fear through his heart- _his hand was slipping._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

Scaredy began to panic again at the thought of being separated from Jokey, and lunged for his friend, wrapping himself around him. Unfortunately, this meant that Jokey couldn’t swim, and the prankster’s efforts to get to land soon were undone.

Jokey did his best to keep both of them afloat, but was quickly tiring. As soon as he saw an opportunity, he took it, hooking an arm around a tree branch. The aforementioned tree was trapped between two underwater rocks.

Jokey shoved at Scaredy, making him climb up until he was safely above the water, then pulled himself up as well. “Gutsy, Hefty, we’re over here,” he gasped out. Then he lay where he was, catching his breath.

* * *

Gutsy and Hefty, unfortunately, were on the opposite bank and couldn’t reach the Smurfs, but had a good view of them. Hefty said to Gutsy, “I’m glad they’re safe, but what do we do now? There’s no way to reach them.”

Gutsy’s eyes glinted as he trotted over to the edge of the woods. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. All we have to do, short of rescuing them ourselves, is keep them there until Papa gets here.”

Hefty frowned. “What do you mean?”

Gutsy held up a long, thin, winding branch. “I mean, it’s time to use a trick Wild showed me.” He tugged on the wire-like branch. It held. He glared at the edge of the steep bank, then ran and jumped over.

A disbelieving Hefty followed him, stopping at the edge, to find Gutsy clinging to the end of the tree. As the strongman Smurf watched, Gutsy climbed up and began to knot the branches together. The tree began to resemble a bowl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Version M.

“Hurry, Papa Smurf!”

Holding his firefly light aloft, Tracker dashed back the way he’d come, leading Papa, Grouchy, Coffee, and the other Smurfs to where he’d left the trapped Smurfs.

”They’re over here!” Tracker pointed towards the new river.

Peering into the water, Papa gasped. “Oh my smurfness! Scaredy, Jokey, are you all right?!”

Jokey nodded. “_I’m_ okay, Papa,” he called up, “but I don’t think Scaredy’s doing too smurfy.”

Scaredy was curled up in the middle of the thickest group of tied-together branches, while Gutsy tried to coax him to his feet.

”Come on, laddie,” the Smurf said. “The sooner ye get up, the sooner we can smurf back to the village.” However, Scaredy just shook his head, pulling his hat down further over his eyes. “No way,” he whimpered. “I’m staying right here where it’s safe!”

”It’s no’ safe though,” Gutsy said. He took a step forward, and Jokey edged forward at the same time, which caused the tree to creak alarmingly. The Smurfs froze.

”Okay, Jokey,” Gutsy said softly. “Wee little steps now, come on over here.”

Jokey shuffled his way across the makeshift floor until he reached the ropy branch.

”Now climb up,” Gutsy told him. “I’ll hold the line steady for ye.” Jokey koala-gripped the branch, and began to inch upwards to where the other Smurfs were waiting.

Meanwhile, the movement of the branch-rope was making the bowl-like structure unravel fast. Gutsy, seeing no other choice, slung Scaredy over his shoulder and began to follow Jokey.

Jokey reached the top, and was instantly swarmed by an angry Hefty and Nurse, both berating him. Papa shooed them away, and helped Jokey to his feet. “Well, I certainly hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he said sternly, but he failed to entirely hide the fact that he’d been very worried.

”Move, move, move!!!” Everysmurf scrambled away from the edge as Gutsy arrived carrying Scaredy- who had apparently fainted- and set him down. Nurse crouched by the unconscious Smurf, bringing his light close, and sighed. “Well, he’s going to be fine. He’ll have a bit of a cold, but that should smurf away in a day or two. What he really needs is rest, and peace and quiet. That means no surprises, from anyone!” He shot a pointed glance at Jokey, who just looked down.

”Come on then,” Papa Smurf said, breaking the tension. “Let’s hurry back to the village- we can assess the damage in the morning, when it’s light and everyone’s calmer.”

* * *

Morning came, illuminating the village. The damage wasn’t too bad, here at least, and Handy said to Papa, “I should be able to get everything smurfy again by noon, with Hefty’s help.”

The village was rebuilt, and the Smurfs moved on to the dam. The supports had been reset badly, it seemed, and that had made it easy for the wind and rain to destroy the dam, but it was fixable. It took about a week.

* * *

The next week found Jokey and Scaredy spending a lot of time together. Jokey seemed smurf-bent on making it up to Scaredy, who at first resisted all efforts, instead hiding in his mushroom house, but eventually Jokey got through to him, and even got Scaredy to laugh when a surprise gift blew up in Brainy’s face.

Jokey had apologized to Brainy, who simply looked sternly at him and didn’t say a word- but Jokey had a feeling that neither of them would be trying anything drastic in the next few months.


End file.
